Sesshie-Chan's Adventures
by ashley-chan
Summary: CHAP 3 UP! Sesshie-chan=fluffy goodness!! ^^; Sesshie finds objects from Kagome's time and tries to figure out what their uses are...lol! R+R!
1. Purring Device

-Title- Sesshie-Chan's Adventures  
  
-Purring Device-  
  
-Disclaimers- I do not own Inu-Yasha (although I want claws of my own!) so don't sue!  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, what is that in your hand?" Jaken asked.  
  
Sesshie-chan (I'm calling him that because it's *my* fanfic! ^^) looked at him with slitted eyes. "Jaken, leave now before I decide to slash your throat." Jaken, feeling quite insulted, walked away sadly to see what little Rin was doing.  
  
Sesshie-chan looked at the odd object he had found as he was lurking around Inu-Yasha and company's camp site. He had seen that Kagome use it many times, and had seen Inu-Yasha's facination over it, so he thought it would be worth his attention for now.  
  
It had some sort of colored stick with hairs on one end. The hairs were quite soft, and the stick was some sort of handle. Deciding that perhaps this was going to be of some use to him, he smelled it.  
  
It smelled like that woman his half-brother was so crazy about. Rolling his eyes and sighing in dissapointment at his half-youkai brother, he decided that Inu-Yasha needed a lesson and a fight to see how moronic he was acting around the girl.  
  
Although he could see why Inu-Yasha seemed to love that woman's scent so much... It smelled like the flowers that Rin once gave him. The object had several strands on black hair and smelled like her. He was quite suprised that Inu-Yasha hadn't taken the object before him.  
  
He had always hated human scents, but after meeting Rin his ideas changed completly, and he saw that not all mortals were bad. Rin was like a daughter to him, and although he despised Kagome completly, he understood for the first time why his father married a mortal woman and why Inu-Yasha wanted her as his mate and wife.  
  
Looking at the object once again, he tried to bite it, seeing if it was some sort of food from that mortal's world. Breaking off the side without the hair, he looked at it with strange, confused eyes and decided to try another tactic.  
  
Opening his mouth, he inserted it inside, and moved it horizonaly across his fangs. Not enjoying the feeling of the hairs against his mouth, he frowned and took it out. It was very odd, this object from that woman's world...  
  
Finally deciding to mimic Kagome's actions that he had seen once before, holding the object in his right hand, he tried to pass it through his long white mane of hair. And of course, he didn't have any tangles (after all, he *was* Sesshie-chan ^^). His hair felt good with the object running through his hair, and he closed his eyes, purring slightly.  
  
Afraid that someone might see him, he lowered his purring to a minimum, and finally understood why that whench loved passing this thing over her hair so much. His demon ears perked as he heard a sound coming from the bushes.  
  
Eyes glazing over angrily, he ran to the bush and opened it, trying to see who dared disturb him with his ministrations. Rin's little eyes peered at him, scared that she had done something to upset her master.  
  
Looking up at him with her best impression of "puppy eyes" she asked him if he was angry at her. His eyes softened immediately, and he took her into his arms, cuddling her close, giving her wamth. Her eyes sparkled as she saw what he was holding in his hand. "Wai! Is that something from the other world? What were you doing with it? Playing with your hair? Play with my hair, Sesshie-chan! Onegai?"  
  
Sesshie-chan looked at Rin with soft eyes, and ordered her to turn around. Letting her hair loose, he combed through her hair carefully, and was filled with an inner peace as his little Rin fell asleep in his arms.  
  
Perhaps he would have to look into that woman's belongings once again....  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: *giggle* Okay, I admit that was quite twisted, but it just came into my mind one day and I had to write it. I have ideas and plans to write more chapters, but I need to know if you guys liked it enough to actually read more of this....so please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading, and I hope y'all enjoyed it! ^^ Ja ne! PS. Sesshie-chan is so KAWAII! 


	2. Magic Wand?!?

-Title- Sesshie-Chan's Adventures  
  
-Magic Wand?!?-  
  
-Disclaimers- I don't own Inu-Yasha so don't sue me. (short and sweet ^^)  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Sesshie-chan! Sesshie-chan! Lookie at what I found!" Rin said excitedly. Sesshie-chan looked behind him, following the little girl's voice.  
  
"Rin, what ave I told you about walking around alone? Jaken went out looking for you about an hour ago." Sesshie-chan admonished her lightly.  
  
"I know and I'm sowy..." she said softly, looking at the ground, feeling guilty at making him worry about her so much.  
  
Not capable of staying angry at her, he pulled her chin up and said "I know. Now what were you saying?"  
  
Her eyes lit up and she handed him her newfound treasure. Staring intently at what she had given him, his eyes held curiosity once again. He asked her, "What is this, Rin?"  
  
Giggling, she answered "No idea!"  
  
He frowned slightly and looked at the object again in his claws. It was covered in an odd material that was a bit slippery and had something written on it in pink letters. "Rin, do you know how to read?"  
  
"Hai! A little...let me see!" Grabbing it from his hand she studied the pink letters carefully for a long time. "T...a...m...b...a...z...!" she shouted triumphaly.  
  
"Tambaz? What in the seven hells is that?" Now more curious than ever, he decided to find out what was hidden in the strange material. Using his fang, he tore the slippery paper, revealing what was inside it.  
  
It looked like some kind of small, soft stick. This reminds me of the stick with hair that I found in that whench's back pack. Rin loved it though...  
  
It seemed that it was made out of a cotton material, with a hard material covering half of it. Suddenly, a strange string came out of one end. Sesshie-chan tensed, ready to attack if necessary. Seeing that it didn't make any more movements, he calmed a bit, and continued his study.  
  
Feeling at loss for not being able to figure it out, he bared his fangs slightly. How was it possible that he, Lord Sesshomaru, the dangerous youkai, couldn't figure out what Rin's treasure was?  
  
Rin, seeing his eyes color change suddenly, took advantage of it and snatched the "Tambaz" away from him. She grinned as her childish imagination went overdrive, thinking up all the uses for her treasure.  
  
Squealing loudly, she tugged his fluffiness and whispered in his ear what she believed it was. Sesshie-chan's eyes slitted and he took it from her gently. Closing his eyes, he moved it in the air, chanting softly.  
  
He stayed still like that for a few minutes, Rin watching him fascinated. When nothing happened, he lowered his arm.  
  
"Rin, this is NOT a magic wand...." he grumbled.  
  
She frowned slightly making her look quite adorable. Not being able to stand seeing his little one sad, he got an idea. Using his claw carefully, he made a hole in the soft material. Pulling the string out, he found a piece of vine on the floor.  
  
Taking the vine, he put it in the hole and made a knot. Walking close to her, he places it around her neck, tying it behind her neck. Rin laughed happily at the present her dearest Sesshie-chan had given her.  
  
Indicating that she wanted him to pick her up, he obliged. He was answered with a kidd on the cheek from the little girl. Suddenly remembering something, he asked "Where did you get this?"  
  
She smiled as if she had been rewarded for doing a bad deed. "From Kagome-chan's back pack!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome fumed slightly when she saw her Tampax box on the floor open. Sadly, the half-dog demon decided to pop out of nowhere at that moment, looking at the scattered remains of Kagome's belongings.  
  
Walking over to the mess, he picked up a tampon and looked at her with curious eyes. "Oi, Kagome, what's this? New food from your world?"  
  
Kagome's eyes slitted slowly. Inu-Yasha could have sworn that he heard a soft growling coming out of her. Backing up slightly, he prepared to flee if necessary.  
  
Feeling her anger build up, she held her breath. Exhaling slowly once again, she looked at the hanyou and screamed,  
  
"SIT!!!!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Lol. Okay, my brother gave me this idea, so if you thought it was too weird, blame him! ^^; The next chapter is about Sesshie-chan finding perfume...so if you liked this one, please review!!! (it'll make me update a lot quicker!) Ja ne! 


	3. A Cute Sensitive Nose

-Title- Sesshie-Chan's Adventures  
  
-A Cute Sensitive Nose-  
  
-Disclaimers- I don't own Inu-Yasha (but Sesshie-chan is now mine!) so sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! This is for you guys!! ^_~  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Jaken..." a low voice rumbled.  
  
"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
"What is that in your hands?"  
  
Blink.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
Glare.  
  
"Hand it over, Jaken..."  
  
Whimper.  
  
"But..."  
  
Snatch!  
  
"You do as I say. How dare you lie to me?"  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, I found it next to that no good half-brother of yours! I grabbed it as the girl 'sat' him for something he had done to anger her once again."  
  
"Let's get something straight here. You are not to speak my idiotic half-brother's name nor call me Sesshomaru-sama. My new name is Sesshie- chan! This object is mine now, but I shall make good use of you and you shall be my guinea...toad." he threatened calmly, making Jaken shake.  
  
Blink. Blink.  
  
"Sesshie-chan?" Jaken asked confused.  
  
Shrugs.  
  
"The author wants it that way it seems, and I must oblige to her wishes."  
  
(A/N: Wheee! I gotz me a new puppy! ^_~ )  
  
Remembering himself, he looked away from the toad and was once again striken with curiosity at the blue colored bottle in his hands. I've been way too curious these days. It's all that wench's fault for carrying such odd objects from her world. And I wonder why my damned half-brother had this in the fist place...perhaps it is something for increasing the strenght in swords?  
  
He neared the bottle to his face, trying to get a better look at it....only to pull away when an odd smell reached his overly sensitive nostrils. It was faint but it was there... Turning his gaze towards Jaken, he outsretched his arm to him, implying silently that he take it back.  
  
"Sesshie-chan" he whispered, feeling odd about his master's new name. Who in the right mind would come up with a name like that anyway? When you see someone like his master draw back from something like that little bottle, it usually meant trouble. Fidgeting, he said "You keep it."  
  
Growl....  
  
"Okay!" he said, quickly jumping and grabbing the shiny bottle. He feared for his life, and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Now what?"  
  
Sesshie-chan's eyes glowed slightly. "Open it." he said simply.  
  
Jaken stared at the little blue bottle, and was completly lost at what to do. He noticed that it had some sort of cap on one end, but due to his little hands, was unable to take it off.  
  
"Use your teeth, moron." Sesshie-chan growled. (he growls a lot 0_o)  
  
Feeling a bit hurt at the insult, he did so, opening his mouth and closing it around the top of the bottle. The metal touched his tongue and he janked as hard as he could with his little teeth. The cap came off and Jaken was rewarded with a horrible taste in his mouth...  
  
As he attempted to spit the undescribable taste from his taste buds, Sesshie-chan's nose flared at the now capless bottle. Whatever it was, it had a strong, powerful smell that was causing havoc on his sensitive nose!! Covering his nose with his sleeve, he neared the bottle on the ground and picked it up.  
  
What the hell is this?! This smell is giving me a headache... I, Sesshie-chan do not get headaches so easily! Damn this stench!!!  
  
Deciding to try and ignore the stench, he withdrew his sword and looked at it for a few moments. Sesshie-chan's eyes slitted as they always did when he looked at the sword his father had left for him. The Toukijin was useless to someone like him, and it angered him to no end....  
  
Snapping out of his angered thoughts, he held the sword in front of him, and looked at the little thing that was on the top of the bottle. It seemed to have some sort of hole... perhaps if he pushed on the little thing, the magic liquid would come out. Aiming it towards his sword, he pushed....  
  
And hissed as the perfume followed the current of the wind, hitting his face. Cursing loudly, he blinked several times, trying to get rid of the light stinging that it had caused.... Lowering the sword, he tried again, and it hit the blade of the sword, dripping slightly.  
  
He waited there, bearing with the horrible stench that now covered him, for something to happen. Maybe it would glow, or maybe it would grow, perhaps even get the ability to cut and not just heal.....  
  
He waited, and waited and waited....  
  
And nothing happened.  
  
Cursing loudly, he put the sword back into its seath, angry that his hypothesis was incorrect. Jaken slowly crawled towards him, and pinched his nose. "Sesshie-chan, why do you smell like that?!" he asked, not understanding what Sesshie-chan had done.  
  
He was just about to slash his throat for questioning him, but was stopped as he heard Rin's little footsteps nearing them. Walking towards Rin, she smelled the air in curiosity. "Sesshie-chan, what's that odd smell?" she asked silently.  
  
If it had been anyone else, he would have killed them, but this was Rin. Looking down at her, he said "Rin, don't mind this smell, it's just something that stupid Jaken found lying around. Did you take your bath?" he asked her.  
  
"Hai! The water is quite nice! Sesshie-chan should go and take a bath too!" she said happily. Liking the smell that was radiating off him, she grabbed his tail, and smiled. "Sesshie-chan, you smell good!"  
  
He felt himself melt a bit at her words, and he picked her up. Deciding that it was good idea to take a bath to take away most of the smell, he started to walk towards the lake. But before he did that, he neared the bonfire that Jaken was kneeling towards.  
  
Angry that Jaken had brought such a useless thing, he cursed quietly, and threw the little bottle in the fire, not knowing what the consequences would be.....  
  
A screaming Jaken ran around in circles when flames englufed him as Sesshie-chan threw the 'harmless' bottle into the fire. He rolled on the grass, and panted as the flames dissapeared. He layed there, as he heard the glass and liquids burn, making the fire even bigger than before.  
  
Rin was laughing happily, clapping her hands in delight as she saw her friend put on such a great show. Sesshie-chan couldn't help himself and smiled as he watched the little girl so happy. Looking at Jaken, he saw that he wasn't dead. And even if he would be, I would just bring him back. he thought indiferently.  
  
Snorting quietly, he walked away, deciding that the wench's bottle had some use after all. Maybe he should try to get more to use against Inu- Yasha.... His plans were cut off as Rin pulled on his tail, giggling....  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome screamed. "What did you do with my 'Cool Waters' perfume?! I can't find it anywhere!"  
  
"I haven't touched anything of yours! Why do you always blame me? Maybe the stupid little fox took it!" he answered back angrily.  
  
Kagome looked at him, not sure if she should believe him...until she felt someone grabbing her ass! Both Inu-Yasha and Kagome hit Miroku on the head. She looked at Inu-Yasha once again. "Shippou would never take anything of mine without asking!"  
  
Miroku coughed loudly, and said "Kagome-sama, I think I saw Jaken with one of your belongings.... but I was a bit.... occupied at the time to follow him."  
  
"In other words, you were leering at Sango!" Inu-Yasha commented, rolling his eyes. If Jaken took the bottle he treasured so much, the little twerp was going to pay dearly! Kagome better not find out that I keep it because it has her smell... she would 'sit' me a million times! he thought.  
  
Fehing loudly, he grabbed Kagome by the waist and jumped on a nearby tree. She was able to grab her back pack in mid air, and sighed as he jumped on the trees quickly. "Mou, where are we going now?" she asked.  
  
"To find that little toad!" he answered back angrily.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: I'll be finishing the 4th chapter of "Time For A Change" soon, so I'll be posting that up this week. Hope you enjoyed this one (I sure did!) Next chapter would be Sesshie-chan vs Inu-yasha! Who should win? Will Kagome find out about Inu-Yasha's feelings? I still have lots of ideas for Sesshie- chan to find, so tell me if you want me to continue with this fic (I expected more reviews for this... ^^) Thanks!! Ja ne! 


End file.
